Siren's Song
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: The legend of a Merman. The truth of a Maester and Truths revealed.  Written for my good friend on Y!GalleryAuron.Warnings: Mild AU, AuronXSeymour TidusXOC MPregexplained
1. Chapter 1

Author: Chimera Dragon

Title: Siren's Song

Warnings: Auron X Seymour

Chapter One:

Seymour awoke to the sun beating down on his sore and tired body. Unsure of his surrounds he looked up blearily. The smooth expanse of a beach stretched out before him. He blinked again as he saw a blitz ball land right in front of him. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and carefully picked up the ball as though it was made of glass.

A child wearing the colors of the Besaid Aurochs looked up at him with wide eyes. "Maester Seymour?" the child asked as Seymour offered the ball.

"I am no more a Maester of Yevon," Seymour replied sadly.

The child slowly took the ball before running off towards town. "Sir Wakka!!!" the child called. "Sir Wakka there's a man on the beach that looks like Maester Seymour!!"

"What you talkin' 'bout? Maester Seymour's been dead for two years, ya!" Wakka replied walking into view. He took one look at Seymour and his expression soured and hardened. "Get back into town and tell Lady Yuna to come here and the rest of the team, ya."

"Okay," the child replied and ran back into town as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Greetings," Seymour said, not moving from the spot he had first stood up in. He performed Yevon's prayer and stood waiting for a moment.

"What do you want now? I thought Yuna sent you once and for all, ya?" Wakka replied. He shifted his feet, ready to fight if necessary and waiting for backup.

"I did not come here," Seymour replied. "After Yuna sent me, I … I remember going to the Farplane and seeing my mother and brother but… beyond that I have no memory of how I got here. I just woke up here."

There was a splash out at sea and they both turned to look in the direction of the noise. They saw the end of something with red and black scales.

"What in Spira was that?" Wakka breathed.

"I do not know," Seymour replied quietly.

"Wakka, what's going on?" Yuna asked as she came around the corner onto the beach. "Seymour?!"

"It would seem so," Seymour replied not moving from his spot and performing Yevon's prayer again to Yuna, bowing lower than he had for Wakka.

"How did you get here?" Yuna demanded.

"I honestly don't know," Seymour replied. "I didn't try to come back. I … was very nearly content with where I was. There was only one thing I didn't have, and I could exist in the Farplane until it came to me, so that shouldn't have been what sent me back."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Yuna demanded.

"I don't know," Seymour replied. He thought on it for a few moments. "Try sending me. If I am somehow unsent you'll be doing me a favor since I will refuse to become a fiend. Though I don't feel that I'm unsent."

"Alright," Yuna replied. She walked closer to Seymour and Wakka backed away. She held her Summoner's staff in her hand and began dancing, attempting to send Seymour back to the Farplane. Seymour closed his eyes in acceptance, but he didn't even feel a twinge.

"You really are reborn," Yuna breathed as she looked at Seymour who had opened his eyes again. Suddenly, they heard a melodic cry from the direction of the ocean and turned to look. Though, by the time they found the source there was only a ripple of water marking the passing of something through the water.

"What was that?" Wakka asked.

"That creature we saw a flash of from earlier?" Seymour suggested.

"Think it might be, ya," Wakka replied.

"What was it?" Yuna asked. Seymour and Wakka both shook their heads.

"All I saw was a flash of red and black scales," Seymour said. "I wish I had gotten a better look at it. But unfortunately I did not."

"Lady Yuna," the child from earlier said as he tugged on her sleeve. "It's probably the merman that lives in these waters."

"What?" Yuna asked.

"After Sin was defeated lots of people said that they've seen what looks like a merman on the shores of this island," the child replied.

"Really? Thank you," Yuna replied.

"No problem, Lady Yuna. Oh and if you're trying to see him, he usually appears around sunset right here. It's said that he has black and red scales, and he's the spirit of a lost warrior."

"What makes you think it's a man, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Because girls don't have a flat chest like you and Maester Seymour!" the child replied simply before running off.

"Perhaps we should wait to see if this mysterious merman arrives at sunset? That's only a few hours away," Seymour noted looking at the sky. "I would be more than willing to say here and wait for you if you'd like."

"How would we know if you're lying, ya?" Wakka replied. "I think you should be locked up, ya!"

"Do you have a photo sphere?" Seymour asked ignoring Wakka's out burst for the moment.

"I have one back at my house. I'll go get it and bring it back here. Stay put!" Yuna smiled and ran off, seeming to have forgotten that Seymour had been their enemy for the time being.

"Do you hear that?" Seymour asked suddenly as the sun began to lower in the sky.

"Hear what?" Wakka asked noticing how Seymour's head was turned towards the sea, almost seeming entranced. He continued to watch Seymour like a hawk.

"That song," Seymour replied, sounding distracted. "It sounds so sad and haunted. Like someone that's lost their soul mate or lover."

"I don't hear nothin', ya," Wakka replied. Though he stood still and listened as hard as he could, after a few minutes of silence he heard what Seymour had been talking about. There was a soft song on the wind, drifting in from the sea.

"You hear it now, don't you?" Seymour whispered so as to not disturb the music.

"Ya, it sounds so sad. Ya, think it's da merman?" Wakka asked.

"Most likely," Seymour replied just as Yuna came running back.

"I'm back," Yuna called. They all heard a splash and the song was gone. The rest of the Aurochs were right behind her.

"He left," Wakka said sounding mildly disappointed. "We gonna stay? Or we gonna lock him up now?"

"I'm sure he'll come back," Seymour said. "There's something about this island that's drawn that merman here. I doubt he'll leave whatever it is just because he was startled. We can simply wait. May I have the sphere?" He held his hand out; noticing the men surrounding Yuna.

"Sure," Yuna replied and handed the sphere over to the blue-haired man cautiously.

"And Lady Yuna, I'm sorry for behavior before," Seymour said as he took the sphere from her. "I know that an apology is not nearly enough, but perhaps it can start the healing process. If you would like, I will willingly go to prison. But please allow me a chance to do this for you."

"Your apology is accepted," Yuna said. "For now we can work on being friends again. Unfortunately, you will have to face the Guado and spend sometime in jail."

"Thank you," Seymour replied with another bow. He turned back to the ocean. "You may keep me company if you wish, or not. I don't mind. Once we are done here I shall go with you."

"We'll stay," Yuna said. "Or at least I will." She walked up near to him and sat down just above the high tide line. "What do we have to do?"

"Hey, Captain Wakka, what do you want us to do?" one of the Aurochs asked.

"Listen to what Seymour has to say, once he's got some pictures, we take him away to face the Guado," Wakka replied with a shrug.

"Sit still and be very quiet, loud noises seem to startle him," Seymour replied with a smirk. He moved down the beach so that the water was lapping at his ankles and stood perfectly still. Wakka came over and sat with Yuna, staying close to the former Summoner and the rest of the Aurochs stood back on the beach.

Just as the sun touched the horizon, the song started again. The tide was slowly rising up and was now at mid calf for Seymour. The tone of the song had changed to one of longing but not nearly as sad. After a few minutes they saw a dark head break the surface and Seymour slowly brought the sphere to his eye, taking a quick picture.

The figure in the water watched them intently, but when they made no move towards him he rose up further from the water so that the entire face was revealed. Awestruck, Seymour took yet another picture as the merman moved in closer, staring at the blue haired man.

Again the song changed in pitch, it now seemed as though it was calling them. "The song of a siren," Seymour whispered just loud enough for the others to hear.

"The what?" Yuna asked, curious as to what Seymour was talking about.

"It's the song of a siren," Seymour repeated. "It's the call of a merfolk. In ancient myths sirens were merpeople who had fallen in love with a person that lived on land. With their love unrequited they turned into sirens and usually ended up luring sailors to their deaths. Of course if you actually do research on merfolk that's not true. According to research, a siren is a merfolk that has lost their soul mate and sings for them. Hoping that one day they will be reunited."

"That real sad, ya," Wakka said looking out at the merman that continued to sing and stare at them. "He must be singin' for someone on the island, ya?"

"A siren can follow the scent and aura of their soul mate across Spira," Seymour replied. "The fact that he's been here for more than a week would suggest that he is waiting for his soul mate."

"Who do you think it could be?" Yuna asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "And why haven't they come to him yet? He sounds so sad."

"I don't know, he may have followed the aura and his soul mate isn't here anymore or they haven't been born yet. Merfolk have very long lives. They usually live almost four times longer than a human," Seymour replied.

"Four hundred years!?" Yuna asked shocked, though she did remember to keep her voice quiet.

"Yes," Seymour replied simply. "And his song will eventually call his soul mate to him. Most likely when they're sleeping. It will seem like they're sleep walking."

"You know, it sounds louder, ya," Wakka said looking thoughtful.

"Perhaps, his call will draw them to him very soon," Seymour said quietly. The merman swam a little closer to shore and moved so that from his head down to his shoulders was revealed. Seymour carefully and slowly pulled up the camera sphere and took yet another picture.

An hour later of watching the sunset and the merman, Yuna carefully stood up. "I have to be heading home. I have patients to attend to in the morning."

"Patients?" Seymour asked quietly, not taking his eyes of the merman.

"Well, since I'm no longer a Summoner and I know a lot of white magic I decided to become a healer. I've been working on rehabilitating some patients by getting rid of some of their deeper scars," Yuna replied quietly.

"Really?" Seymour asked looking intrigued. "That's very kind of you. I'm glad that you've found your place in the world. I shall have to find mine soon."

"You'll have time for that, ya," Wakka soothed.

"Well, goodnight, you two," Yuna said as she brushed herself off and made her way back into town. Several of the Aurochs went with her as an escort.

Wakka and Seymour stayed on the beach in silence for another ten minutes until the merman's song stopped all together. The merman seemed to sigh and dove back into the water. Wakka and Seymour blinked as though coming out of a trance. They looked at each other for a moment, unsure as to just what had happened.

"Well, that was odd," Seymour said with a quiet chuckle. "Where should I stay tonight? I can stay here if you would like under guard, of course."

"You can stay at the temple, ya," Wakka offered. "And we'll have to lock you up. "

"I understand, though I have no intention of trying to escape," Seymour replied as he held out the sphere for Wakka to take back. Wakka took the sphere and carefully tucked it away while the remaining members of the Aurochs shackled Seymour.

"Alright," Wakka replied sounding a bit grim. "This way, ya."

Seymour nodded and silently followed. They arrived the temple within a few minutes. "You can sleep here, we'll come and get you to take you on the ferry in the morning. Wakka sighed heavily at the Aurochs left Seymour in the room with Wakka.

"What troubles you?" Seymour asked as he sat down on the bed.

"It Tidus," Wakka replied sounding utterly depressed.

"Were you two," Seymour paused for a moment, "involved?"

"No! He was like a brother to me and you're back, so why isn't he,ya?" Wakka asked sounding defensive.

"Maybe because I died first? I did not mean to offend you. Perhaps he'll be reborn as well," Seymour replied sounding mildly hopeful. "I honestly don't know what I have done to deserve getting a second chance at life."

"Well, get some rest anyways, ya," Wakka said and turned to leave. "I always thought there was more to you, ya?"

"Thank you," Seymour said quietly as he laid down to sleep. The siren's song had started again and it gently lulled him to sleep.

TBC . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Chimera Dragon

Title: Siren's Song

Warnings: Auron X Seymour

Chapter Two:

Seymour was awakened by a commotion coming from the front of the temple. Ignoring his guards he quickly made his way outside to find out what all the commotion was about. He stopped just outside the entrance and searched for the location of the commotion.

"Wakka! It's Tidus!" Yuna called from the temple steps. She knelt once more next to the unconscious blonde.

Wakka quickly made his way through the crowd from his own hut. While Seymour quickly made his way to Yuna's side.

"Is Sir Tidus alright?" Seymour asked as he knelt next to Tidus and Yuna, trying to look as unobtrusive as possible.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," Yuna said quietly. "Some of the Aurochs were up practicing early this morning when they saw Tidus on the beach and that mysterious merman pulling himself back into the ocean."

"They get a good look at him, ya?" Wakka asked.  
"No, by the time they thought to look up he was too far away," Yuna replied with a sigh.

"Would you allow me to try and see if I can help him? Seymour asked quietly.

"Sure," Yuna replied with a shrug. She moved aside to allow Seymour inspect Tidus's unconscious form.

Some members of the crowd gasped as they realized who the blue haired half-Guado was. There were several whispers of, "that's Maester Seymour!"

Seymour ignored them as he placed his hands over Tidus and closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment he whispered a Cura spell and looked up at Yuna. "He'll be alright, he's just exhausted. I'm not sure how he ended up here but it took a lot of his energy."

"We'll take him into the temple and let him rest there," Yuna said with a definitive nod just as Seymour's guards rushed up next to them.

Wakka and Seymour both reached for Tidus at the same time.

"I can get him, ya," Wakka said.

"As can I," Seymour replied calmly.

"You get 'im then, but you best not drop him, ya," Wakka threatened. "He's like a brother ta me. I'd hate to see anythin' happen to him."

Seymour nodded silently and gently cradled Tidus in his arms; the process made awkward by the shackles on his hands, before he stood up. They quickly made their way inside the temple. The majority of the crowd quickly dispersed and went back to what they were doing. A few stayed behind to watch the proceedings but were waved away by the Aurochs that had been guarding Seymour.

"We could place him in the room I was in last night, I doubt I shall be needing it," Seymour suggested.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Yuna asked. "Do you think he's been reborn like you?" she asked Seymour as the half-Guado gently laid Tidus on the bed.

"That is my guess," Seymour replied. "We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane and he has very little of it on him. He smells as though he recently visited it but he doesn't smell unsent."

"What you mean he doesn't smell unsent?" Wakka asked confused.

"Do you remember Sir Auron?" Seymour asked patiently.

"Ya," Wakka replied warily.

"I could smell that he was unsent from the moment we were in the same room. The scent of the Farplane follows those that are unsent. It differs a bit for each person, but it's still the same," Seymour replied. He leaned down and took another deep sniff of Tidus's hair. "He barely has the scent of the Farplane on him anymore."

Wakka leaned down and sniffed at Tidus. "I don't smell nothing, ya," Wakka said.

"You are purely human, and as such you can not smell the Farplane nearly as well as I can, if at all," Seymour replied. "It is a very rare human that can catch the scent of the Farplane."

"I see your point," Wakka conceded. "You bein' half Guado and all. So, Yuna, what we gonna do now?"

"I don't know," Yuna admitted quietly.

"Shall we look at those photos from yesterday? We may be able to see more with the sphere," Seymour said quietly.

"Rikku!" Yuna said suddenly as Wakka pulled the camera sphere out of his robe. "She'd be able to help us enlarge the image."

"She's your energetic Al Bed friend, correct?" Seymour asked.

"That be her, ya," Wakka replied.

"Ungh," Tidus groaned quietly and stirred a bit. He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw the blurry image of Seymour, he reached out to the blue-haired man. "Kumo?" he asked quietly.

"How do you know that name?" Seymour asked, looking mildly shocked.

"Hey, you're not Kumo!!" Tidus exclaimed suddenly. Now awake, he scrambled away from the blue-haired man.

"Tidus," Yuna called softly as the blonde fell to the floor in his haste. "You don't have to worry; Seymour has promised to cooperate with us."

"Oh," Tidus replied as he allowed Yuna and Wakka to help him to his feet. "Hi Yuna, hey Wakka," Tidus said scratching his head, mildly embarrassed by his display.

Yuna pulled Tidus into a fierce hug which he; somewhat awkwardly returned. "I missed you so much!" she said as she let him go.

"Good to have you back, ya," Wakka said as he gripped Tidus arm before pulling the blonde into a brief hug.

"Excuse me, Sir Tidus?" Seymour said quietly as he watched Tidus.

"Yeah?" Tidus asked.

"You called me Kumo," Seymour began.

"Sorry, 'bout that," Tidus replied quickly.

"That is alright, but where did you learn that name?" Seymour asked, curiosity getting to him.

"Um, well…" Tidus tried. "I…I met him on the Farplane."

"Who's Kumo?" Yuna asked quietly.

"He's Seymour's twin brother," Tidus replied after a few moments.

"What?" Wakka demanded.

"Kumo is the name of my twin brother who died a few days after birth," Seymour said. "He is physically identical to me except that his hair is lavender and the three long locks of hair where I only have two."

"Yeah," Tidus replied with a small sigh.

"You miss him," Yuna said awestruck. He watched as Tidus looked at the ground, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I do," Tidus replied, still blushing. "So, what's going on?" he asked switching subjects.

"Well, it's been two years since you died," Yuna began. "I'm a Healer now and as far as we can tell, Sin is gone forever. And you?"

"Well, I don't remember much before I woke up here," Tidus replied with a shrug. He shook his head. "I know I was with Kumo when I saw my old man walk up to us… I don't remember much after that. And I know I should!"

"The same thing happened to me," Seymour said. "Except I saw my own father instead of Sir Jecht."

"That be real strange, ya," Wakka said thoughtfully.

"Well, it matters not at the moment, I should be getting on the ferry soon so that I can be taken to Bevelle," Seymour said. "There are only three ferries to Besaid, correct? One in the early morning, one at midday, and one at sunset."

"Yes, I guess we should take you," Yuna said uncertainly. "And we probably should escort you so that nothing happens and to make sure you get there."

"If you wish, I will remain here at the temple while you clear your schedule. Or; if you would like, I can assist you," Seymour said.

"I think it shouldn't take us more than two days to get caught up with your help," Yuna replied thoughtfully. "You are a powerful mage. Oh, and Wakka, you'll need to uncuff him."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Wakka asked skeptically.

"With you and Tidus, I'm sure I'll be safe. Besides, Rikku and Lulu should be back soon. Then we can have Rikku look at that sphere and see what she can do with it."

"What sphere?" Tidus asked, curious.

"There's a merman in the waters around the island," Yuna said.

"We got pictures of him, ya," Wakka said as Yuna pulled the sphere out of her pack and handed it to Tidus.

Tidus took the sphere carefully and turned it on. He saw several pictures of the merman from the day before.

"Wow… he looks really familiar.

"He should, ya! He dragged your sorry butt to shore," Wakka teased.

"No, it's not just that…" Tidus said. "There's something else about him that's really familiar. Is there anyway to enlarge the picture."

"Not until Rikku comes back," Yuna replied.

"Well, that sucks," Tidus said with a shrug. "So what's the plan?

"I need to tend to my patients," Yuna said.

"You be on your best behavior, ya?" Wakka said sternly as he unshackled Seymour.

"I shall be on my best behavior for Lady Yuna," Seymour said with a small smile.

"Me too, Wakka!" Tidus teased.

"Fine, tease me," Wakka sighed as the group followed Yuna to the clinic she had set up just outside the temple. Upon entering they saw over a dozen people, patiently waiting for Yuna.

"Hello everyone," Yuna greeted gently as she walked past them to the counter. "I will need your help to tend to everyone as quickly as possible. I will be needing to make a trip to Bevelle soon."

"Aw, Lady Yuna is there anything we can do to help you?" an elderly woman asked kindly.

"Just help me to get through all of my appointments for the day as quickly as possible," Yuna replied.

Several Hours Later ….

Rikku and Lulu arrived at the island. "Yunie!!" Rikku called as she ran towards the brunette.

"Hi Rikku!" Yuna greeted with a smile. "How did your trip go?" Yuna asked as she hugged the blonde.

"Oh! It went great, we got lots of cool stuff! And we made a killing on all the stuff we found in Zanarkand! And …" she trailed off as she caught sight of Tidus.

"Hi," Tidus waved nervously.

"You're alive!" Rikku cried happily and tackled Tidus in a hug. "I can't believe it!"

"Rikku," Tidus groaned. "You're choking me."

"Oops, sorry about that Tidus. I'm just so happy to see you again," Rikku said sheepishly as she released her hold on the blonde.

"It's okay," Tidus replied and ruffled her hair. "So now what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can have Rikku work on that sphere if she'd like or we can wait until we go to Bevelle to figure out what's on it," Yuna said.

"What sphere?" Lulu asked quietly.

"We used a photosphere to take pictures of the merman that's been showing up around the island recently. He looks really familiar but we're not sure where or why," Yuna said as she held up the sphere. She turned it on and showed a picture of the merman with most of his upper body out of the water.

"You're right, he does look familiar," Lulu replied looking thoughtful. She studied the picture for another moment or two before shrugging her shoulders. "I can't make it out very well."

"That's okay! Once I hook it up to the ship we'll be able to enlarge the image," Rikku said happily. "But for right now, I'm hungry."

"Me too!" Tidus whinned

"Alright, we'll get some lunch," Yuna consented.

That evening the group was sitting on the beach Seymour had been found on. Seymour was closest to the water with Tidus and Wakka sitting next to Yuna. They all heard a sudden cry and saw the merman break the surface dragging someone with him.

"He has someone!" Seymour said standing up.

"He's right, ya," Wakka agreed rushing out to help Seymour pull the unconcious form onto the beach along with Tidus's help they quickly had the new person on the sand.

"He looks just like Maester Seymour," Yuna said looking at the form before her.

"It's Kumo," Tidus said taking in the lavender hair, and three forelocks. He knelt next to the unconcious Guado and rolled him over. "Kumo, can you hear me?"

"Uh," Kumo groaned.  
"The merman, he's leaving!" Rikku cried as she noticed the red tail diappearing into the waves. The merman broke the surface again and he looked back at the shore. He stayed still, watching Seymour for a moment before he started singing again. Seymour seemed to go into a trance and began walking into the ocean towards the him. Yuna walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped a bit.

"Lady Yuna?" Seymour asked not looking at her, his eyes locked on the merman.

"Why do you keep staring at him?" she asked gently.

"He's calling me, Lady Yuna," Seymour replied sounding mildly distant.

"He's calling you? How is the possible? Do you understand what he's singing?" she asked.

"There are no real words, it's the feeling behind the sound. You can feel it yourself, as can anyone who listens to him," Seymour said. He looked at her briefly and she could see the longing in his eyes before he turned back to the merman.

As the sun finished sinking into the horizion the merman stopped singing and disappeared into the ocean with a quite splash. Seymour sighed and turned back to the group and silently made his way back to his twin's side. He looked breifly at Tidus before checking on Kumo.

"He'll be okay," Seymour said gently as he placed a long fingered hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Seymour? Tidus?" the lavender haired Guado asked groggily as he looked up at the two men that were leaning over him. "What's going on?"

"You're alive now," Tidus said with a soft smile. "We were sent back from the Farplane to live our lives. I don't know why, but we have the option to live again."

Kumo smiled back at Tidus. "I am very glad."

"Now what do we do?" Rikku asked looking at everyone.

"We get some rest, we'll deal with everything else in the morning," Yuna said with a happy smile.

TBC . . .

5/12/2007


End file.
